Path to the Unkown
by mordor the mighty
Summary: How can a simple mission turn into a journey to other worlds


Chapter 1

Spirited away

Most days the fullmetal alchemist could be found holed up in the library doing research or recovering in hospital. Today though was a different story. He was currently stomping his way towards mustang's office, frowning as he walked. He approached the door, took his hands out of his pockets and exhaled deeply before knocking.

''come in'' came the voice from inside. Ed entered the room and walked up to the main desk. ''fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric reporting'' he said as he saluted to the colonel. Roy mustang looked up his papers. He saw annoyance flit over Ed's face.

''Ah fullmetal, good to see you'' said Roy. He clasped his hands under his chin. Ed's eye twitched. '' cut the crap mustang, just give me the details already'' he spat. ''Well I guess we can cut right to the chase'' mustang chuckled. '' Lieutenant'' he called. Hawkeye stood from her desk and walked over to Ed. She saluted then handed him a brown envelope. As Ed scanned over the papers, Hawkeye stood next to mustang.

''What the...'' Ed exclaimed ''what the hell kind of mission is this, it seems more like something for the research team to look into'' he huffed. ''come on fullmetal, orders are orders. At least pretend to look like your following them'' Roy sighed. Ed grunted in response and turned to leave the room. As he turned the door knob Roy's voice stopped him.

''fullmetal, if this has anything to do with the philosophers stone you are to let me know immediately, understand?'' Roy stated. ''Yes sir'' Ed fumed and closed the door behind him.

'Geez another dumb mission, I've more important stuff to deal with' Ed thought to himself as he headed back to his quarters. As he entered his room his brother greeted him. ''Hey brother'' Al chimed. He saw the look on Ed's face as he plopped down into the seat across from him, throwing the envelope down onto the table. ''what's wrong?'' he asked. ''Ah it's nothing Al, just another dumb mission for the colonel'' Ed replied. '' looks like we are gonna have to put our plans on hold for the time being'' he growled. '' Oh well a missions a mission I guess'' Al said.

Early next morning Ed stretched as he stepped onto the train in the offered to come with him but Ed had stated it was just a basic scouting observing job, so he could handle it himself. His mission was taking him to a place he already knew. 'Man aint been to Youswell in a while. Wonder how Khayal and his father are doing. I'll definitely need to pay them a visit if I can' he thought as the train rolled out of the station. The weather remained clear and clouds drifted by slowly as the train finally pulled into Youswell station. The memoires of how he and Al had fun dethroning yoki from this town poured over him as he walked down the main street.

After talking to some of the townspeople, Ed decided to head to the inn. 'Wonder if they will remember me' he thought as he pushed the door open and entered the main hall area. ''Hello welcome to...'' started Khayal but stopped mid sentence when he saw Ed. '' Hey what's up'' Ed replied holding up his hand. ''Ed hey, long time no see'' Khyll said and shook Ed's hand '' How have you been?'' he asked. '' Yeah I'm doing okay.'' Ed replied '' Just getting by'' he said with a smile.

''It's great to see you. Think you could hook me up with a room for a while. What's the rate nowadays.'' Ed asked.

''Well for someone who helped to save our home and grave I guess we could let the price slide'' a voice chimed up behind them. Ed and Khayal turned to see Halling walking towards them. ''Hey Ed, long time no see.'' Halling said. '' hey old man, how's it going'' Ed said. After catching up with Khayal and Halling, Ed turned in for the night. Bright and early the next morning he took off to visit the scene of the investigation for his mission. 'Many people have seen a drifter coming and going from the site recently, wonder what they have been up to' Ed thought as he approached the site. It was located next to an abandoned mine shaft that bore deep into the earth. He found small evidence of alchemy as if the ground itself had been disrupted. He clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground to restore the earth. Once the dirt was restored, Ed noticed something at the side of his eye. He sifted through it to see if anything was left behind that could help him. Eventually he came across a transmutation circle drawn onto the ground and what looked like some sort of crystal lying on top of it. He picked it up and examined it. Thinking nothing of it, he placed it in his coat pocket. He took a step back to make a quick sketch of the circle. 'Well it looks basic but there's some extras thrown in 'He thought to himself.

'' Hard at work I see'' he heard Halling call to him as he and his son walked towards him. '' Hey'' he replied. ''We were just wondering where you where, you left so early I was worried that you'd gone missing'' joked Halling. ''Well I just wish I knew what this circle was for and I found this'' He took the crystal out of his pocket '' I don't really know what it's for'' he said.

Suddenly blue light shot out from Ed's feet. ''what... what the hell!'' Ed yelled. Khayal and his father stumbled back in shock. ''Ed!'' they shouted in unison. ''I...I can't move'' Ed yelled trying with all his might to move his body. Halling reached out a hand to Ed but Ed's body was frozen stiff. The crystal in his pocket made a high pitched squeal and he felt it shudder. Black arms covered Ed's body and his eyes widened as he saw a gate open under his feet. A familiar feeling stole over him and he stopped fighting against it. As Khayal's and Halling's screams rang in his ears, his eyes began to glaze over and he lost conciseness.


End file.
